


A Father's Love

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	A Father's Love

The carpet below Aedion’s pacing feet was likely to wear out before he gathered the courage to enter Lysandra’s study where she handled most of the affairs to run Caraverre. It was utterly ridiculous that he should be this nervous and yet, here he was, afraid of the possible rejection of the woman he loved.

He shook his arms out in an attempt to relieve his tension before taking a deep breath and steeling himself before knocking on the closed door.

“Come in,” she called, clearly aware of just how long he’d been out there deliberating his next move.

Aedion opened the door and entered the neatly organised space. Lysandra was sitting at her mahogany desk, rifling through the papers in front of her, brow furrowed as she read what was certain to be some statement of accounts or the other.

“Are you busy?”

“Not busy enough to save my carpets from hulking brutes and their massive feet.” She laughed, finally looking up at him, a brilliant smile that still, to this day, dazzled him.

Aedion had no doubt his worry was written plainly on his face and he saw Lysandra’s face fall slightly as she beheld him.

“What’s wrong, Aedion?”

Aedion took a seat in the chair across from Lysandra, trying to avoid the restlessness of his feet.

“I want to adopt Evangeline.” He blurted out, nerves getting the better of him.

Lysandra blinked slowly before smiling. “This is why you’re nervous? Why?”

“Why am I nervous or why do I want to adopt her?”

“Both.” She leaned back in her chair, relaxed with a small smile gracing her full lips.

“Well, I know she’s my daughter. I consider her my child, I teach her, I read with her. When she falls, I catch her. But I want it legalised. Official. I want her to inherit whatever I leave behind, my legacy.”

Lysandra’s smile softened from mischief to wonder. 

“I don’t want anyone to ever refute her claims to us, nor ours to her. As for why I’m nervous… I guess because I don’t want you to think it’s a stupid idea.” Aedion finally relaxed, the weight lifting as he expressed his deepest desires. 

Of course, Lysandra could still say no and he would have to respect her wishes but it was everything he wanted and more.

Lysandra smiled reassuringly to Aedion, “I would love for you to adopt her. To share her legally with me. She is always going to be your daughter, official documents or not. But I agree with your reasoning. I wish her to inherit Caraverre when I am gone as well and if this step is the way to ensure her future is solidified, we should do it.”

Lysandra wiped an errant tear from her eyes and Aedion reached across the desk to grasp her hands.

“I would be honoured if you would allow me ask her… To give her the choice.” Aedion knew, even then, the importance of the ability to choose for the woman before him, and the girl who held their hearts in her tiny hands. 

Lysandra sniffled then, understanding as always, Aedion’s good intentions.

“Let’s go find her, shall we?”

\----  
They found Evangeline playing with Fleetfoot outside the lovely stone manor home. Aelin had asked that Evangeline be entrusted with Fleetfoot’s care while Aelin sorted out the workings of her court. 

Evangeline took her job very seriously, exercising the hound daily. Aedion suspected that Evangeline was lonely as there were no other children to play with so he did his best to spend as much time with her and making sure she was fulfilled but Fleetfoot was always watching, always there to spend time with her when he was called away. 

“Hello, love,” Lysandra called out as they approached. 

The girl’s head whipped up and she smiled toothily, no longer the serious and reserved little girl Aedion had known in the beginning. She skipped over towards them, Fleetfoot at her heels.

“Mother, father,” she exclaimed, rushing into the both of them so they could capture her in a hug.

Aedion dropped to his knees before her and planted a kiss on her forehead, heart twisting as it always did when she called him father. It was his favourite title to date and he couldn’t imagine it changing anytime soon.

“Hello, beautiful. Has Fleetfoot been behaving?”

Evangeline nodded eagerly. “We’ve been learning tricks today.”

Aedion couldn’t help the grin, knowing she felt safe enough to be on her own, teaching a dog tricks. 

Lys bent down beside Aedion and took Evangeline’s delicate hands in her own. “Aedion has something he wishes to ask you, dear child, and it’s very serious. Would that be alright?”

Evangeline nodded, and turned her curious citrine eyes towards Aedion. “Yes, father? Have I done something that does not please you?” 

Aedion felt the words like a punch to his gut and his instincts raised their hackles at the thought of her thinking she could ever displease him. “Never, my love. It is only that… I wondered how you might feel about me adopting you. Legally. So that I could truly be your father.”

Evangeline cocked an eyebrow and then rested a small hand against his cheek. “You are my father already and nothing could change that.”

The way she said it was so matter-of-fact, that Aedion blinked slowly back at her, almost at a loss for words. She was such a strong willed girl, taking after her adopted mother in her decisiveness. 

Aedion smiled and cradled her lovely scarred face in his hands. “There are benefits to you being legally adopted by me. You could be a Princess.”

Evangeline however, was not like most girls her age. She had seen the trials and troubles of war. “I don’t care about all that, father. I just want to be your daughter.”

Aedion smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “You are my daughter, I just want to make it a little more… official. Does that mean you agree?”

Evangeline spared a look at her mother and Lys smiled encouragingly. 

“Yes, father. You may adopt me. Officially.”

Aedion grinned and felt his heart skip a beat with her acceptance. A piece of decreed paperwork didn’t change what was in his heart; he was her father and nothing would change that - he would go to the ends of the earth to defend her and her honour. But that piece of paper would be a saving grace if anyone dared deny the beautiful girl he now embraced in his arms anything of what she was owed. 

He would give her the world.

His daughter.


End file.
